


LarryBoy and What Happened After a Long Day

by ItsaMePatches



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: It has been another long day for Bumblyburg's hero, LarryBoy; however, things will take a much different turn when his dear butler Alfred has something he needed to say for a while now.





	

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

         It was a splendid winter evening in the town of Bumblyburg. Being as it was December, the sky above was dark, and the stars were out and about, sparkling happily. Due to the chilly weather, the icy roads were deserted in regards to cars; however, one was daring enough to make a trip anyway. The town’s very own superhero--

         “LarryBoy,  _ do _ be careful out there!” Alfred reminded, “The roads are especially slippery thanks to the freezing temperatures we’ve had recently…”

         Briefly looking to the screen to the left and above his steering wheel to get a gander at Alfred, LarryBoy said to him, “No worries, Alfred. I watched a bunch of driving safety videos about driving in the snow last night. I’ll be home soon!”

         He sighed, not from giving in but rather from still feeling a tad worry. “I’ll be waiting for you then.” The butler glanced down at his lap with a small frown.

         “Alfred…” That gentle tone coming from Larry caused Alfred to lift his head back up. LarryBoy smiled reassuringly. “I’m gonna be okay. Sit tight for a few more minutes.”

         This was when the British butler felt his chest flutter at...was it LarryBoy’s smile, or was it due to how soft his voice sounded…? Whatever the stimulus was, it was causing him to feel a sensation he never felt before. It was time to push that aside and acknowledge the hero’s words. “I will.” As soon as the screen went off, he let out a soft sigh.

         So as Alfred got a heavy blanket and a pot of hot chocolate prepared for him, LarryBoy continued his slippery ride down the streets of Bumblyburg. Once Alfred placed another log into the lit fireplace, he caught the familiar sound of a car pulling up, deep within the LarryCave. The butler felt his stomach flip, perchance filling with butterflies...but why?

         “Alfred, I’m home!”

         ...oh,  _ that’s _ why.

         Upon reaching the living room after coming up the stairs from the cave, Larry was greeted by his dear butler. “Hi’ya Alfred! I hope I didn’t worry you too much,” he said once he saw him.

         “As long as you’re home, Master Larry,” Alfred responded. “I’ve made some hot chocolate and fixed the couch for you to warm up. The fireplace is lit as well.”

         He chuckled bashfully at this. “Aww, Alfred, you didn’t have to do all of this. I’m used to the cold!”

         “But still, you could catch cold or worse!”   
         “True.”

         Moments later, Larry and Alfred sat at the couch, watching a television show together with the heavy blanket wrapped on and around the two. Alfred couldn’t help himself from smiling as he heard Larry happily drinking his hot drink, making small sighs of enjoyment. Another thing he couldn’t help but enjoy was spending time with Larry once he completed his superhero duties for the day. Yes Larry could be too darn silly for his own good; however, he was honestly more than that. Clumsy, but was quick to make amends for the mistake he made. Child-like in behaviour, but instantly could he switch his demeanor.

         Larry spoke up suddenly, “Hey Alfred?”

         His butler turned to him, holding onto his mug carefully as he did so. “Yes, Master Larry?”

         “Thanks for doing all of this,” he thanked him, smiling sweetly. “You make my trip home from a long day worth it.”

         Alfred’s breath hitched whilst his tall body shrunk inwards and his cheeks felt warmer, though he wasn’t entirely certain of the latter. Immediately, he darted his eyes from Larry. “I’m...glad that I made you feel that way, M--Master Larry,” he stammered, mentally cringing at the sudden rise of his voice’s pitch.

         The hero blinked. “Alfred? What’s wrong?”

         He knew why his body responded in such a flustered manner, but Alfred definitely didn’t want to tell Larry the truth, for it was...far too embarrassing, and perhaps risky. What should he  _ say _ then? Should he wave it off and claim it was nothing? Change the topic? Goodness, it was difficult to come to a perfect reply…

         His eyes trailed to his lap. “I…” Momentarily, he bit his lip, even though it was a pathetic sight to see. “Master Larry…” he sighed out, “if truth be told, I’ve been feeling ‘off’ during certain moments, but, I’m afraid to talk about it.”

         Larry made a tiny frown, sitting his cup on the coffee table. “You can tell me, Alfred…”

         His voice grew weak. “But I might  _ tarnish _ \--”

         “Tar--wha?”   
         “Ruin…”   
         “Oh.”

         “I’m worried that I might ruin,” Alfred paused, but then spoke again, “what we have. It’s nothing bad, so to say, but…” He found himself gazing away, ashamed that he was going to do this, even if there were consequences to the confession. “Master Larry, I think you’re... _ so _ silly at times, but, you mean  _ so much more _ to me than that and as the one running around out there, stopping any villain causing trouble for this town…”

         Larry didn’t understand where Alfred was going with this revelation, but hearing what was said so far caused him to grin from embarrassment. “Aw shucks, you’re making me blush…” He paused, though when Alfred lifted his eyes to him, he noticed how worried he still was about speaking. Time for some encouragement! “You mean a lot to me too, Alfred.”

         “But Master Larry--”   
         “You do so much for me--”   
         “Same! You do the same for me, Master Larry, and--!”

         “I love you.”

         Alfred could’ve sworn his heart stopped for a moment, but quickly did he recover in order to question, “Love? Do you mean in a platonic manner…?”

         Instead of asking what “platonic” meant, Larry -- much to Alfred’s surprise -- shook his head, his smile still present and sweet as ever. “Nah. I--I mean, I’ve been kind of feeling this way around you for almost a year now, so…”

         For the second time that evening, the butler’s breath trembled upon being handed that confession. “Oh…” Alfred attempted to talk. “Oh Master Larry, I...I love you too.” If his mind wasn’t busy processing the statement of love, he would have mentally winced at his voice cracking. “I love you so  _ much _ …!”

         His smile softened. “That’s what you wanted to say, right?”

         “Yes, yes it was,” he confirmed as he retrieved a red handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed underneath his right eye just in case the stinging in it were tears attempting to form and spill. He mustn’t cry in front of Larry, after all. “For a year and a half, I’ve felt this. I’m so,  _ so _ glad that you feel this way as well, Master Larry…”

         Larry sighed in relief. “I’m glad.” When he noticed what Alfred was doing to his eye whilst setting his hot chocolate away, Larry scooted closer to the butler. “Aw, don’t cry Alfred…”

         “Oh don’t worry, it’s only something in my eye.” Once, twice he blinked as he stuffed the cloth tissue away and cleared his throat with a cough. Alfred averted Larry’s stare for a second and then looked to him. “...I love you, Master Larry,” he said with confidence.

         Larry smiled widely at him. “I love you too, Alfred.”

         Alfred laughed, though from relief of both the similar confession coming from Larry and realising that this year and a half long feeling came out in the open. It was feeble in volume and eventually died. Perchance it was the peaceful atmosphere such as the lit fireplace, the beautiful falling snow that could be seen outside the living room window, and the warmth surrounding their bodies thanks to the blanket which Alfred brought. Maybe there was something else in the air but neither knew what it was. Whatever urge them on, both hero and butler felt the need to get closer to each other. Soon, when they got as close as possible, the two leaned in, closing their eyes. Their hearts pounded fast and faster the smaller the gap between them became.

         ‘ _ Oh Master Larry… _ ’ Alfred’s thoughts whispered his name, ‘ _ please… _ ’

         So close,  _ so close _ …

 

**_Archie? Archie, are you here?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

         Archibald Asparagus immediately froze at the cafeteria table in mid-typing. He felt himself becoming pale whilst rising from his seat, squeaking out, “Larry…? I thought he wasn’t coming to the studio today!” His eyes shot from the hall and to his dear laptop, where a lot of his secret stories were written...including the one he was close to finishing.

         Quick, think of something!

         Larry came into the cafeteria, whipping off his winter coat and hat. “Archie? Bob said you were back here doing something.” He blinked. “Huh…” That was Archibald’s laptop sitting at the table, but its owner was nowhere to be found! Larry, out of curiosity, approached the portable computer.

         What’s this? An open word document…? He scrolled up past the multiple paragraphs and whatnot until he saw the bold title.

         “LarryBoy and What Happened After a Long Day,” Larry read the title out loud. He perked up, smiling. “Whoa, he was writing a LarryBoy story! Maybe we can do this as an episode!” He dropped the volume of his voice as he asked his conscious, “Should I read it…?”

         He’ll read it.

 

         Archibald finally popped his head out of the library which he had been hiding in for a few minutes. “Oh, Larry! I’m surprised to see you here! I could’ve  _ sworn _ you were Christmas shopping with Petunia--” he halted his chatter as soon as he noticed--

         --that Larry was reading his newest intimate story of LarryBoy and Alfred.

         “ _ Larry _ !!”

         Larry’s head shot up from the laptop just in time to see Archibald rushing over to the table. “Oh hi’ya Archie! Did you write this story about LarryBoy?”

         “What…” he breathed out, “are you t--talking about?”

         “This! Look!”

         Archibald joined him and blushed at the romantic story he had written staring back at him. “I never...wrote that.”

         He blinked. “You didn’t? But it’s on your computer--”

         “Well, I mean I was in the library for the past hour so anyone here could’ve written it since I left my laptop out in the open…”   
         “...oh. Still really good, though.”

         The blush spread throughout the rest of his face. Lovely, his close friend  _ and _ LarryBoy himself approved of his questionable writing.

         “Are you here to help edit the episode?”   
         “Yep! Petunia caught a cold, so we postponed Christmas shoppin’ until Tuesday.”

         “Oh.” Archibald glanced to the laptop screen then to Larry. “I need to do something really quick, and then I’ll join you once I’m through.”

         Larry beamed a smile. “Okay! Catch ya in a bit!” And off went the eager boy.

         As soon as Larry was gone, he let out a loud sigh of relief. “That was... _ close _ , to say the least.” Archibald’s eyes went to the screen. “...well, I  _ did _ say I would join them in a while, so…”

         Back to the story went the Brit.

**Author's Note:**

> What a twist! :B  
> This was based off a post I made on Tumblr a while ago, eheh...
> 
>  
> 
> ...can these guys even blush or nah? Oh well.


End file.
